Unexpectedly in Love
by Ami670
Summary: Teddy didn't except himself to be in love, with Turbo's daughter. As time goes on, they realize that they were meant for each other. Rated T, but the rating may go up in future chapters. Teddy x OC fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a fic with chapters. A Teddy x OC fanfic. Rating is sticking at T, maybe might be M later on... I'm not accurate.**

**Tara (the OC) belongs to me. Characters from Wreck-It Ralph belong to Disney. I own nothing except the plot and Tara, maybe other characters made by me too.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

Watching her race is like her watching me winning. Her racing style was flawless, even I was jealous. She was better than me. Tara avoided all the attacks that were thrown at her. I started to like her… as a friend! Jeez, she was merely only nine years old and here I am, stuck at twenty six or so. It was such a shame that she was the daughter of Turbo, so when she was older, I could have dated her. But no! It doesn't matter anyway, and I don't even know what she thinks of me anyway. Tara may think of me as a friend, a good one.

"Did you see that?!" Tara's screams were horrifyingly loud. "Look at me, one of the fastest racers ever! Maybe even better than my dad…"

"I know right!" Ted exclaimed ever loudly too. Here I was, sitting on the bleachers, watching the two interact. "Could you beat me in a race? Along with Teddy?"

I snarled at his remark. How dare he use my name like that, offering the lass to race her with me along? But deep down, I was actually… happy. For the first time in years since this has happened. And in a way, I was jealous of Ted… he was always in second place.

"Hey, Teddy!" Ted had called out, while I was spacing out.

Shaking my head, I responded. "What?"

"Whoa, drop the attitude dude," the twin warned. "Can you race with me and Tara?"

"_May _I race Tara and me?" I corrected. I had a strange obsession of correcting grammar. "But otherwise, yes. I accept your challenge."

Ted and Tara gave me their ever-lasting smirks. I thought they were twins whenever they gave me that look. Thank god Turbo, with his wife (and mother of Tara) Taffyta, came back. I put on a weak and fake smile. The father-daughter relationship between Turbo and Tara is so close, I thought their codes were linked, but they aren't. I wish mine was…

Turbo picked up his daughter, and held her up in the sky. His wife smiled genuinely and brightly. That smile… was the exact same as Tara's. Ted was behind me, obviously jealous at their relationship.

"How's my daughter doing?" Turbo cooed to his daughter. Her adorable, giggle; just wait until she's older.

I am surprised to say this, but Turbo got over his psychopathic and sadistic attitude. But sometimes, it comes back if he is endangered, hurt, utterly confused, or any other reason (like if his daughter is in trouble). Either way, just don't mess with him. Tara was aware of this, and I was also surprised as well.

"Daddy," Tara whined. "I was gonna race Ted and Teddy!"

Turbo was looking in our direction. "Think you could Ted? I mean you might beat Teddy… but still."

"Daddy! Don't insult them, especially Teddy!" She whined again. I started to blush. "He's my favorite 'uncle' I ever had!"

True. Now let's see Ted's jealousy. I turned around and saw jealousy, all over his eyes. I smirked. He snarled at me. My eyes said, "Whatever" and I laid my attention on the trio. Look at them, "one big happy family." I had once… just once…

"Al right!" Turbo decided. "I'll let you race those twins! Add me into it; it's gotta have me in it!"

She laughed at his corny joke. I even found myself laughing along to it. I remember all those times I raced Turbo and Ted… and how I always got third place. Never have I ever got second… or even first. My racing skills were lousy at the time, but now, watch out. Now my racing skills are mad.

"Yeah," Ted added. "Everything has you in it."

"Oh shut up!" Turbo shot back.

Tara smiled. The ever-lasting smile made me smile. She had the confidence the beat us all, neither less. She has been training to be the best racer, after her parents.

"When do you want it to start?" I asked.

"Now." Turbo answered. "Al right! Let's go get our karts, shall we?"

We all nod our heads in agreement. Ted's and my kart look the same, same blue coloring, with the exception that my colors are fading. And Ted recently got his washed. Here comes Turbo in his ever white and red colored kart. It just makes me want to puke all over it to make it green instead of white. It forever shined a beautiful white hue. Finally, Tara comes out, in her surprisingly lavender kart. It had neon green wheels and it had cyan and hot pink colorings on each side of the kart. Here I was, sitting in my color fading car, waiting for the race to start. And it did.

I was off in my kart, first place. Finally, I am in first place and not last. However, Tara got in front of me. Oh no she isn't going to win! She isn't! I sped up faster, but she was right behind my tail. Ted and Turbo were speeding up faster as well. It was like everyone was out to get me. What was I to them? A trophy waiting to be received by the winner, but running away.

_Come on Teddy! _I told myself. _Focus! The racers are you enemies._

Even though TurboTime was from the nineteen-eighties, there was no such thing as a "speed up machine." Meaning, that there were no items that sped us up. Turbo was used to it, and Tara was too because she sped up and soon enough, I was behind her. I let out a small, low growl. She was faster than me, anyway. It also didn't help that Ted and Turbo were right behind me. It also didn't help that Turbo would be able to kick my ass because he's fast.

I was racing as fast as I could, to expect to be in first, or maybe even second, place. After all those years of being in third, I want to feel what "second" or "first" place tastes like. It's not like I'm going Turbo or anything, just jealousy. Tara was still speeding in her kart, asking for me to beat her. You think you can beat me, can you? I've been here longer than you have.

For the first time in years, I finally got in front of a first place person, namely Tara. I assumed I was finally getting bad luck, since I'm used to getting bad luck (third place, for crying out loud). Tara's cries of sorrowness can be heard from behind me.

"Think you can beat me?" I challenged Tara.

"Yes I can!" She shot back.

Tara shot me a grin of revenge and payback, and so did I. This war was still on, and obviously Turbo and Ted were confused of our actions. My foot put a lot of pressure on the gas pedal, making me going faster than everyone. The racing track had a lot of turns, so I drifted at every corner of the track, so did Tara. There was certain things we have in common (that I know so far): we both have racing skills, we both want to win, we both know how to drift (Taffyta too).

Tara did the same as me, because she was soon one inch in front of me. I gave a vengeful grin as I placed a lot of pressure on the gas pedal. Thank Mod that we are only doing one lap, otherwise I'd be in Hell with a nine year old racing turd. In a corner of my eye, there laid the finish line. More pressure was added to the gas pedal, and Tara was closing in behind me. No, she is no going to win this time.

Ten seconds before reaching the second line. Five seconds... Then I crossed the finish line. Tara came second, Turbo came third (obviously pissed), and Ted was fourth place. My kart was almost out of gas to run because the engine was sputtering. Then the kart stopped. My head forcefully hit the steering wheel, causing the air bag to go right in my face.

"Typical." I said to myself.

Tara seemed to jump onto me, because I can feel weight tropple onto my back. Her giggles were even louder than her.

"Hey," she complained. "How come you won? I thought I would win!"

"I think it's called 'luck'." I retorted.

"Yeah," Tara snapped. "Luck that will go down in the drain!"

"Oh it's on!" I warned.

"Aw," Ted added. "Just look at their relationship, Turbo. Don't you agree?"

"Well, yeah," Turbo added as well. "I mean, their relationship is as close as Ralph and Vanellope's."

"But," Ted continued, "Vanellope and Ralph married and settled with two kids."

"I meant the past." Turbo said annoyed a little.

Tara was hugging onto me, very tight. Even though she was a munchkin, she was a strong little one. I mean, I felt like I couldn't breathe. But, she only giggled.

"Teddy!" Tara giggled. "How did you win?! I mean, I'm the best so far!"

"No you're not," I added. "Your dad is the best. He's the fastest. And must I remind you that it was only 'luck'?"

"Whatever, luck or not, I can still beat you!"

She still held onto me. My Mod this child is stronger than Ralph (or at least so I think), or his child. I mean, she is cutting off my circulation. Turbo and Ted motions that we have to go back. That's when we all get into our karts, but then I realize something. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey Teddy?" Tara asked. "Something wrong?"

"I forgot that my kart is out of gas." I responded simply.

"It's okay." Tara suggested. "You can ride in mine, I'll hook your kart to mine and we're off!"

I smiled at her idea. So genuine. I should have came up with that. Luckily, there is a hook on the bumper of her kart, and I have an attacher. Even my bumper had a hook as well. I connected the attacher on my hook to connect with her kart's hook. To make sure it was secure, I tested it in Tara's car; stable. I informed that it was secure and that we were ready. I got in first, and Tara got in last. Soon, we drove back home.

**End of Chapter I.**

* * *

**Sorry, that is all I got. Till next time! I'll update ASAIC because I am, well, busy. I think I might have to cancel the VanellopexRalph fanfic I'm "trying" to write. No, instead I'll postpone it and work on it sometime in 2013. Sorry to keep you waiting.**

**Bye! REVIEW AS WELL!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is now here! It would be nice to leave reviews! Anyway, here we are.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

What is wrong with me? Why do I like Tara, and why am I looking at her weird? No, Teddy snap out of it and quit acting like your a pervert and pay attention. Wow, I think too much. Anyway, Tara was a pistol when we were driving home because all she talked about was about how I won, and I told her it was good luck. I knew that she believed me, but she liked messing with me anyway. It was one of her specialties.

"Hey, Teddy?" she asked me, "I'm sorry I treated you like that. And I finally understood that it was your first win."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, accepting her apology. "You know I understand, I mean you're only nine or so..."

She let out a frustrated growl. I assumed she hated her real age... or just didn't want to be nine. I rolled my eyes at her. Turbo turned his head, along with Ted, and saw us interacting. Turbo knew that Tara really liked me (and he told me himself) because according to her, I was "special" to her; more like role model. I got to say, I think she is right. Along with Turbo and Ted, we all taught her to drive, but I taught her how to turn on the car and use that stick thing for parking and other stuff.

Finally, we returned back to Taffyta. There she sat, on the bleachers, and was presumably spaced out. Tara got out of her car and ran over to her mother, surprising Taffyta with a hug, and Taffyta returned with a hug. The two were in embrace for a long time. And then Turbo joined the mother and daughter hug. Ted and I stood away from them, watching them. Ted nudged me a little, and I turned to his attention.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"You know," he started, "oh wait. Never mind. I was going to say that you're close with Tara."

"Uh, you just did," I retorted. "Well, yeah. I know that."

"Al right guys!" Turbo called. "We got to go home now!"

Then we all agreed. Finally, I found gas to fill my car and that is what I did. We all drove to Turbo's house (no mansion), and that is where we all live. You see, Turbo was actually nice enough to give us our own rooms, and that was really sweet of him. But, sometimes Ted sneaks into my room, and half of the time, I don't even know he is in there. However, Tara hasn't been in my room once, usually because she goes into Ted's room and stay in there.

Anyway, as soon as we reach in Turbo's driveway, I park my car and run inside, into my room. My legs run as fast as they can. I need to change my TurboTime outfit; helmet, racing suit. Immediatly I shut the door and locked it, hoping nobody would come in and thankfully nobody did. I take off my helmet, and then my clothes, revealing my messy black hair. In one of my drawers, there was a black shirt and I put it on along with blue plaided pants (that looked like pajamas). When I looked in the mirror, I looked, _young _and more like I was fifteen (A/N: Yes I know it says he's around twenty six in Chapter One, but that is what he _thinks_. He is truly set at seventeen). But I really didn't care and then unlocked the door, and headed downstairs. It looked like everyone was downstairs, and surprised to see my presense.

"Whoa, Teddy," Turbo and Ted commented. "You look, different."

I let out a small, but noticable blush. Well, their comments were true, in a way. I do look different than I do in my racing outfit.

"You look like some random dude!" Tara joked.

I softly laughed at her comment. Then Taffyta scolded her, lecturing her about proper manners. But I told Taffyta it was no biggie, but what she only did was sigh. She also added, "Al right, if you're okay with it." And then I told her, "No worries, I think I'm Tara's favorite." That's when I hear Tara giggling, and with a slightly jealous Ted. Turbo... I do not know where that fool went.

Suddenly, I start to feel a little drozy because I keep yawning. Today must have been a tiring day; winning for the first time was one of them. Tara came over to me and asked if I was okay. I told her I was fine and was a little tired, so I went upstairs after that. As soon as I walk up the stairs to my room, I collapse onto my bed. My body felt so weak, it didn't feel like moving at all. But I really can't blame it. Then I drift into an ever-lasting nap.

* * *

Sometime during my nap, I experience a nightmare.

_Here I was, standing there. Alone, unwanted, unloved. The thought of that makes me want to cry, but I didn't. I didn't want to be known as a baby. But suddenly, a huge figure jumps onto me, knocking me over. It consumes my body as I scream in pain, desperate for help. I was alone. And I could see the mencing eyes glare into my stare. Then, all I see is darkness. But, I'm still alive._

_"Where am I?" I ask, as my voice echoes through the room._

_"Why didn't you save me?" A voice suddenly appeared. _

_I whipped my head and see a spirit come towards me. Then I realize the spirit was...her._

Then I woke up, sweat pouring down my forehead and panting, but I didn't scream. For the first time, I had a nightmare. Back then however, bad things would enter my mind, but I had never had a nightmare before. Probably because I don't have anything to worry about. But, I feel a weight on my chest. And when I looked down, I almost had a freak attack. Tara was curled up into a ball, and I can hear her startling pants and the "no, no, no" come from her.

"Are you al right?" I ask, and finally realized I slept through the whole day.

"I had a nightmare," she quickly responded.

"Uh, yeah," I admitted. "Same here."

"What was yours about?" she asked. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I took in a deep breath. "I dreamed that you were dead, and so was I. We were spirits."

Then she took a few breathes before explaining. "My dream was losing my father, again." Tara started to cry. I gently hug her, hoping to comfort her. She technically had a good point. If we lost Turbo, we would all be in a deep burrow of sorowness. I would kill myself, for Turbo. And I assumed Tara would do the same, because she cares about him.

"No, no," I comforted. "You're going to be okay, I'm sure of it."

The crying started to tone down, but all I heard was sniffles.

"You promise?" She asked me.

"Promise." I told her.

Then we quickly have a hug of embrace until she fell asleep on my chest. But I was still awake, and hoping to fall asleep. My attempts to fall asleep failed, but finally did as I sung a lullaby Ted and I heard when we were little. That lullaby helped us fall asleep, and I was surprised it still works on me. That's when we sleep, nightmare-free but still had dreams.

Another dream pops into my head, but this time it is more better than the previous one. It was about me always winning, and got second place if I didn't win first place. A smiled emerged onto my face while sleeping; I liked this dream better than the other one. This was all I wanted while sleeping. Then I notice that Tara was dreaming as well, because I can hear her. Hopefully, her dreams were peaceful, like mine was.

**End of Chapter II.**

* * *

**Do you know what's funny? When I'm on the desktop, I get writer's-block, but when I'm on mom's laptop I don't XD. I don't know, maybe that was how I was "programmed", if you know what I mean. Just kidding. XD.**

**Anyway, review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm already getting writer's block. Anyway, I'm continuing.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

Last night was the night when Tara was in my room, for the first time. Last night was the night I first had a nightmare in thirty years. The morning's sun shined through my shades and windows, and going into my half open eyes. I let out a frustrated groan. Tara was still asleep because I can hear her silently but graceful breathes. Mornings aren't usually the day that start my day. My body rolled of the bed, and I landed on the floor. I let out another groan. Tara presumably woke up because I heard her ask me,

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing," I replied. "I just fell off, that's all."

She then folded her arms. "It doesn't look like it. It looks like you faked it."

"I did not!" I protested. "Anyway, let's go downstairs. The others might be waiting for us."

Immediately Tara jumps onto my shoulder. I assumed she wanted to go and I agreed by walking downstairs. Because Turbo owns a mansion, he has a lot of staircases, but this staircase was extremely long. I almost felt like rolling down the stairs, but like Taffyta would say "that's rude to do that." So I just dealt with it and walked down the stairs. Cheesus I felt like dying on the staircase. My legs felt so tired, but I just kept walking. Finally I reach the bottom of the stairs and Tara was laughing at me.

"Stop it!" I complained.

"You better watch out where you walk out in a place called 'stairs'!" She laughed.

"That doesn't even make sense!" I protested.

"I know right?!" She told me.

The kitchen was a few places down from here, so I shut up and walked over to the kitchen. Surprisingly, Ted was the only one in the kitchen, and he was washing the dishes. But that didn't stop me from asking what was the matter.

"Um, Ted? Where's Turbo and Taffyta?"

"Oh," Ted replied. "They went outside."

"Of course. They want to spend time 'alone', if you know what I mean."

Ted then walked over to me. "Shut up! Not in front of the kid! You know you were raised better than that!" What I only did was laugh and Ted soon laughed along. Obviously Tara was confused at our actions because we were acting, well, strange.

"What our you talking about?" She asked us.

"Oh, nothing," I stuttered.

"M'kay." She said, assuming it was nothing.

She jumped off my shoulder and ran off. But around the time she disappeared, Turbo and Taffyta returned back inside from the back door. Ted went back to washing the dishes, and I dried them. I can hear Turbo tisk.

"Say, where's Tara?" Taffyta asked, breaking the silence.

"Well, she ran off." I replied. "I don't know where."

"Well, hope she doesn't do anything stupid." Turbo commented.

* * *

Hours have went by, and there is no sign of Tara. Turbo started to freak out, and to be honest, so did I. Mainly because I care for her safety, and I think I am one of her guardians. But I assured Turbo that she would be okay, and that she always does this to scare us. Believe it or not, he thought it was true, namely because she was only a little child, and little children can get away from literally everyone. But, a voice suddenly speaks.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded similar to Tara's, but just a little deeper than it was. Footsteps are suddenly being heard and are coming closer. Suddenly, a tall figure was in the kitchen, and she looked like Tara. Could it be...? But, she looked so beautiful. Those curves... and that... Oh my gosh, I just had a nosebleed. The blood was going all over the floor, and Ted helped me with trying to stop the blood. I was letting out surprised gasps.

Finally the bleeding stops, but the blood remains on the floor. "Tara is that you?"

She nods her head. "Yeah, it is me. I changed my age."

"Why would you change it?" Taffyta asked.

"You know, I wasn't going to get any older," she admitted. "I wouldn't see what would happen to me in the future."

"Oh, what did you set it at?" Turbo asked.

"Uh, fifteen. I dunno, around Teddy's...?" She replied.

"Fine," Taffyta decided. "Just don't do anything stupid, you got that?" She pointed a finger at her daughter. Tara nodded her head in agreement. In a corner, Turbo was almost having a freak attack because his daughter might do stupid things. So, I went into the corner and assured him that she wouldn't do anything, and that I wouldn't even do it either. But, Turbo didn't fully trust me.

* * *

Weeks went by, and my relationship (I mean, friendship) with Tara started to grow more stronger. What I mean is that Turbo actually let us "hang out together", like in a friend way. Meaning, we're hanging out more than we have. Tara and I have started to race against each other, but she always won. Sometimes, however, I would win and it was good luck, like I keep telling her.

But one night, changed everything. It was a dark night, and Tara's parents allowed us to stay up a little longer than usual. Tara and I sat under an old tree on a hill, talking about racing and subjects related to racing. She was sitting right next to me, and I was blushing deeply. Her head was leaning on my shoulder and she started to fall asleep because she started to yawn. That is when she went on the floor, and her eyes started to droop. I lay right next to her, and I place my arms around her neck. I didn't want to make a sudden move, but she started to lean in. Our lips were close to be touching each others. That's when I leaned in and our lips touched each others. Our first kiss. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, at the maximum until she pulled away, slightly panting.

"We got to head back," Tara suggested, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah we do," I answered.

Then we soon returned back inside, but like always, Tara beat me inside. Ted started to get suspicious of are actions because she's acting all sweet and stuff, while I'm acting paranoid. Sometime after Tara went to bed, I assured Ted that I did nothing. Yes, I realized I lied to him but I do what I got to do. Ted then shrugs it off and goes to sleep. But that's when I sneak into Tara's room and I start to fall asleep in her bed. This was one of my favorite nights.

**End of Chapter III.**

* * *

**Guess what? Lemon is in the next chapter, but it is at the end! I appreciate if you review too as well! 'Till next time, bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating changed to M and sorry for the wait. Lemon in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter VI  
**

A day later, I finally told Turbo everything. I told that I kissed her, on the lips, under the tree, last night. I expected him to hit me, but surprisingly, he didn't. He instead told me that I better watch my actions otherwise he'd would hit me. But that's when Tara came in and calmed him down. Then Tara started to lean onto my shoulder, a little tired. Then Turbo disappeared into another room, leaving Tara and me alone. There I stood there with Tara on me.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno," she replied. "It's on you."

"Oh I know!" I proclaimed, and then kissing her on the lips.

She giggled as I kissed her. Tara tried to pull away, but I stayed in place and didn't move. Our tongues were soon touching each others and playfully playing war with each other. My hands traveled down to her hips and were locked in place. Tara wrapped her arms around my neck, and one was on my head. The kiss lasted for around two minutes until Turbo came back. He had a disgusted look on his face.

"Look, if you wanted to go out with each other, you could have just told me!" Turbo complained.

"But you might hurt me, you know," I said.

"Tara," Turbo said to Tara. "Holding hands and kissing is allowed, but touching is not!"

Tara and I softly giggled. Yes, I knew what Turbo meant. He meant that I could hold her hand and to kiss her, but I couldn't 'touch' her, if you know what I mean. Besides, I just want to try being friends, like best friends, with her. For the past weeks, my relationship with Tara is greatly improving. I mean, I am now hanging out with her more, and it's just wonderful. Hopefully Turbo won't go ballistic. It really doesn't even matter now. Whenever Tara and I are together, Ted has something to make fun of.

When I was near Tara, she would always lay down on me, and I would always stroke her hair. Of course I loved her, but I never would admit it, and neither would she. So almost every night, we would lie on the ground, always silent. Not one word came out of us, with the exception of Tara's yawns and also the exception of me moving around.

But one night, was the best night that ever happened to me, for life.

A few weeks after the kiss happened, Tara and I were home alone because Turbo, Ted, and Taffyta were going somewhere and Tara didn't want to go. Besides, I decided to stay with Tara she'll at least have company. After they left, it was now just us, home alone, for the whole day. And besides, they weren't coming back until tomorrow anyway.

So I quickly gave a small, but quick kiss on Tara's lips and ran off to my room. I was in my racing outfit (but not wearing the helmet), so I took them all off and replaced the current clothes I was wearing with a black shirt and blue plaid pants. Then I ran out, and back into the living room, where I jumped onto the couch from behind. Tara easily didn't notice me, and when I did that stunt, she jumped.

"Dude," she complained, nudging at my arm. "That wasn't cool."

"So what," I shot back. "I do what I want."

She let out a soft giggle. Then I started to lean in, but Tara was backing away from me. My hands started to travel to her hips, and they slightly went up her sides. Her moans only excited me more, but then I suddenly stopped. She was just so easy to control, in my honest opinion. I thought I even heard her moan slightly, but I think that was just me.

* * *

The day went by so fast, it was already night time. Tara insisted that she is going to take a shower, and I told her it was fine, considering that it was a girl thing and that girls need to be clean at all times. And when she got in the shower, I knew what to do. Turbo had hidden fake flowers in a closet (that he never bothered to use), and they were already petals anyway. So I went to the closet and got the petals and put them all in my hand. I even made sure that none of them fell out of my hands, and none did.

Next, I sprinkled them from the entrance of my room to the bed. Now I didn't know what to do next, but I soon dimmed the lights. The next thing I would be doing now is just waiting for Tara to get out of the shower. I could hear the water splash down onto the floor in the shower room, which is ironic because the bathroom is near my room. Five minutes turned into ten, and I almost fell asleep, but immediately snapped up when the water stopped. My head jerked up.

Another five minutes passed, and the door was ready to open. I immediately rushed towards the door, and was in front of it. Then Tara opened the door, surprised of my presence. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt while wearing no pants, but instead her "pants" were black boy shorts. Tara looked so... beautiful. I saw her blushing slightly.

"Um, I want to show you something," I assured.

Then I grabbed her hand and led her toward my bedroom. She was utterly surprised by the roses that were leading to my bed. That's when I pulled her in and also pulled her in for a kiss. This kiss, however, was a soft and passionate kiss and felt as if I kissed an angel. Awkwardly, we were walking (while kissing) to the bed and then I placed my hands on her hips and then pushed her onto the bed. She was laying on the bed, with me on top of her. My hands now started to travel up and down her sides, and then my hands went up her shirt. Now, my kiss started to go down to her neck and she started to moan as I was kissing down her neck (I could literally feel her moans). Suddenly, my hands felt something rough. It must be her bra.

"Oh, Teddy," Tara moaned as I started to finger her breasts.

"What?" I questioned back.

That's when I got tired of her wearing that stupid bra, and that's when I traveled to her back, and unhooked it and threw it on the floor. Tara's moans were started to grow more rapid. Finally, I started to keep fingering and then I felt her nipples. Then I wanted her shirt off, so I took it off of her, exposing her naked chest. She had soft, round breasts. One of my hands started to squeeze her right breast, making her moan more. My other hand just touched her left nipple. Finally, I stopped squeezing and touching her breasts and then I started to lick her stomach. I think I made a heart from my saliva. Since she was an outie, my tongue would sometimes fall into her belly button.

The boy shorts she was wearing started to drive me crazy. And the funny thing is that I'm only in my clothes. So Tara started to take off my shirt first, showing my chest. There isn't anything interesting about my chest, since it looks almost flat. But Tara started to kiss my chest down, until she reached my pants. She immediately pulled off my pants, but was unaware that she pulled off my underwear too. Obviously, if there was a contest to see who pulled off the others clothes first, Tara won it because she had her panties still on.

"Ugh, fine you win," I told her, in defeat.

"For what?" She asked.

"You took of my clothes first, so you win," I stated.

"Oh."

Then I kissed her breasts, and that must have shut us up. The tender feeling felt so, good, so I kept on kissing her breasts, slightly removing her panties. My trail of kisses went down towards her navel. Finally, I took off her panties. I then grabbed my penis, thinking about something.

"What are you going to do?" Tara panted.

"I dunno, but do you want me to?"

"I really don't care," she admitted.

Taking second thoughts, I shoved my erect cock inside of her hole. It was quite obvious that she was a virgin. She started to softly scream in pleasure, and I think I was thrusting. I didn't know, but I certainly didn't care. There was nothing to even say, but there was one thing I was going to say. My hands were at her head, softly grabbing. We were both panting.

"I love you," I admitted. "From the moment I first saw you."

Those three simple little words just came out of my mouth. Three simple words could easily change my affections towards Tara. And I almost fainted when she admitted,

"I love you too, Teddy. So, so much."

I smiled happily and then I kissed her on the lips again. My penis was still in her, and I started to cum inside her. Great. Now cum was inside of her, and that's when I pulled it out. Basically, we were done. Tara was panting more than I was, because her pants were more rapid than mine. I looked over at my clock and it read "11:43 P.M." So I told Tara that we should go to sleep, and she agreed to me. First, I kissed her first, and then we fell asleep.

But before we fell asleep, I asked her something,

"Hey Tara, do you want to try... going out?"

"Go, out?"

"Yeah."

"You know, I see why not," Tara explained. "We both confessed that we loved each other, so I see why not. But wait."

"What?"

"We need to tell Turbo this."

"Yes, dammit. I forgot that, but okay."

Tara then cuddled with me, and then we both fell into a peaceful, but long, rest.

**End of Chapter VI**

* * *

**I'll update whenever I feel like it, and besides, I have two ask accounts over on dA to watch over. So you could say, I am busy.**


End file.
